


Visitor

by Dkpetersen26



Category: Artemis Fowl
Genre: F/M, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkpetersen26/pseuds/Dkpetersen26





	

Artemis sat in his study, staring into space. Normally he'd be busy making adjustments to his modified aircraft or weeding out any bugs that might have been sent by a certain LEP consultant, yet all he felt was something akin to boredom. He'd done three full sweeps of the manor, run systems diagnostics on the entirety of the Fowl network twice and even checked the cellar for any dwarf activity. _This is maddening. So many possiblities are likely being wasted because I cannot get my own head straight._ He tapped the desk four times, just to check. 

As he did so, one of the screens on his wall crackled into life, showing a small car parking outside the manor. Artemis' hand hovered over several buttons on his desk. For the first time in years, he was truly alone in the manor. His parents had taken the twins to Disneyland, accompanied by Juliet, while Butler was in his house on the estate, at Artemis' insistence. It was he who insisted on the panic buttons that would allow him to be alerted at the first sign of trouble in the event that the manor's own security failed. "Enhance and identify." Artemis ordered. The image immediately became crystal clear as a young woman stepped out of the car. She turned toward the camera and the recognition software cross-referenced with every database above and below the surface of the earth. "Identity confirmed: Minerva Paradizo, daughter of renowned surgeon..." Artemis did a double take and opened the front door. He got up from his chair and walked downstairs. 

Minerva smiled when she saw him coming. "Artemis." Artemis couldn't help but stare slightly. _She has grown, more than I might have ever expected._ He returned the smile. "Minerva. What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "I wanted to see you. We spoke a few times after you returned from limbo and after that... Rien." Artemis looked at his shoes. "I know, but I was not myself for the longest time. I pushed many loved ones away, you included." Minerva laid a hand on his arm. "What happened to you? I can help you." Artemis shook his head, "I am fine now. There is no need." She did not seem convinced, but did not press further. "Very well, there is one thing I wished to speak about." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I wanted to find out more about magic and you are the foremost expert on these matters." Artemis' expression hardened. "Magic is not to be trifled with, Minerva. You created a model for time travel, a remarkable acheivement in itself, be satisfied with that knowledge." Minerva laughed, "You knew that from the start and it never stopped you." Artemis clenched his fists. "And I suffered the consequences, in spades." _She is too stubborn to back down, as I was._ Artemis took her hands. "I went too far. Too deep. I violated the laws of nature for my own ends and, if I must, I will show you what it did to me." Minerva held his gaze. "Allez, Artemis Fowl." 

Artemis took a disk from his drawer and put it into his computer. "Magic is as much a weapon as a method of healing. I created my own worst enemy, my antithesis." The screen booted up, asking for a password. Minerva glanced at him, thinking about what he said. "Orion." She thought aloud. Artemis nodded. "This is my video diary. I succumbed to a disease the fairies call Atlantis Complex, which caused... Well, you'll see." 

Minerva leaned over to watch the video, a look of almost horror on her face as she witnessed his breakdown. Artemis observed her, for some reason fixated on the skin of her shoulders. The dress she wore was pink and hugged her torso tightly and the skirt ended just below her knees. 

She straightened up suddenly and turned to him. "Is Orion still there?" Artemis shook his head. "Orion was the manifestation of my guilt, guilt I no longer carry. He is a part of me, and he has ceased to exist." Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Artemis was a little stunned by the embrace but rested his cheek on her forehead. "It's alright." Minerva turned her head up and she moved up. Their noses rubbed together and Artemis tilted his head to kiss her. It started slowly, without too much movement, then Minerva leaned in more and opened her mouth slightly. As she did so, she moved to sit on the desk so that their hips were level. Without thinking, Artemis' hands settled on her hips. Minerva fiddled with the collar of his shirt, pulling him in and wrapping her legs around his waist, kicking her shoes off to link her ankles behind his back. They both grunted as their hips met.

"Artemis." Minerva groaned. For the first time in his life, Artemis could find no words to say, no new information to compute. His hand slid up and tugged the straps on her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her neck and rubbed her breasts, barely registering Minerva's moans increasing in volume. He moved his head lower, kissing across her chest. Minerva's fingers ran through his hair, bunching up in a way that should have been painful. She pulled him back up to her, biting his lip. Her hands covered his and pushed them down to her legs. Artemis took the hint and hiked her skirt around her hips.

Minerva undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it down his arms and ran a hand over Artemis' chest. He was lean and fit in an attractive, if not particularly muscular, sort of build. Her fingers continued down, tracing the veins of his forearm, and released his belt. Artemis pulled her lingerie over her legs as Minerva slipped a hand into his boxers. She stroked him gently and glanced up, her cheeks were flushed and her mouth hung open. He leaned in and captured her lips hungrily, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Minerva quivered and moved her hips up and slowly lowered herself onto him. They gasped simultaneously as she adjusted to him inside her. "Are you...?" Artemis couldn't complete his sentence as Minerva started moving. She grasped his shoulders tightly and pulled herself up and down while he met her halfway in a quick rhythm. His hand travelled down and squeezed her arse hard enough to leave a bruise. Minerva's groans got louder and more high-pitched with each movement, she threw her head back and cried out. Suddenly, Artemis moved back, pulling out. Minerva made a noise of protest as he pulled her away from the desk and turned her around. She leaned over it and sighed. Artemis, lost in a fog, grabbed her hips and pushed her against the oak, lifting her onto him. He went so deep that her arse was pressed agaist his hips. "Fuck." Minerva whispered. Artemis pulled out slightly, then slammed back in, his hands scrunching up the fabric of her dress and holding her hips so tightly his knuckles were white. He repeated the motion at a rapid pace, leaving Minerva whimpering and writhing in front of him as he fucked her. He pressed hard kisses to the back of her neck and bare shoulders and his hand moved around to fondle one of her breasts through her bra. Feeling the flesh stiffen nearly sent him over the edge.

"Make me cum." Minerva managed between moans. Artemis obliged, speeding up even more and even harder, and sliding his hand between her legs. A few short, panting groans later, Minerva threw her head back and screamed, sending Artemis over the edge as well but kept going until he was completely spent, sending violent convulsions through Minerva, who gasped and panted and almost wailed as she came diwn from bliss. They both collapsed, boneless, over the table. Artemis pressed several small kisses to the nape of her neck, pulling her back up toward him, propping her up. "Sacre bleu." Minerva murmured, turning to kiss him hungrily on the lips. 

Artemis smiled and brushed a strand of hair stuck to her forehead. He pullled his trousers back on, not bothering to fix his shirt. "Shall we go somewhere with a bed?" Minerva smoothed over her dress. "That sounds wonderful." She grinned. Taking her hand, Artemis led her through the manor to his bedroom. Once she had closed the door, Minerva pushed him onto the bed, stepping out of her dress, and straddled him. She smiled down at him and removed her bra, leaving her completely nude save for her socks. Artemis couldn't help but think to himself, _If there is such a thing as divine intelligence, she is the piece de resistance of this earth._ He splayed one hand on her stomach, admiring her smooth, perfect skin, and with the other reached up and massaged one of her breasts. Minerva leaned down and bit his lip, letting her breasts brush against his chest. She unbuckled his belt for the second time, this time pulling his boxers and trousers completely off. They observed each other for a moment before Minerva wrapped a hand around him and looked into his eyes. Not breaking eye contact, she put her lips around the tip. Artemis, already quite sensitive, saw stars _(or sparks?)_ dancing across his vision as she moved up and down a few times before almost engulfing him. Her hand moved between her legs to stimulate herself as Artemis almost lost control. At the last minute, she drew back and straddled him, taking him inside her again. Her tits bounced as she rode him almost violently. Artemis cupped her cheek and leaned up to kiss her, moaning into her mouth as he drew close again. He flipped them over so she lay on her back and he pumped into her, kissing her breasts and sucking on one of her nipples. He held her hands above their heads with one hand and rubbed her thigh with the other. Minerva tipped over the edge as soon as she felt his teeth nip at the soft flesh, arching her back up, grounding herself against him again. He fell on top of her, rolling off with a loud sigh. Artemis drew her into his arms and kissed her cheek several times as she curled up next to him. They lay under the covers for a while, stroking each other tenderly, then Minerva turned to look at him. "I love you, Artemis Fowl." And Artemis, for the first time in his life, responded, "I love you too, Minerva Paradizo."


End file.
